


Renegades

by SockLing



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockLing/pseuds/SockLing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Centuries ago, a warrior left a parting warning to those who wronged him.  Ten years ago, the end of everything came swiftly and left many wandering scorched wasteland and fallen cities.  But as a warrior began it, so shall a warrior end it.</p><p>{{I will add tags as more chapters go up}}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renegades

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind, I still have no beta so all mistakes are my own and I'd appreciate them being pointed out to me so I can fix any of them!

While the damage could only be seen for the last decade, the events that set into motion the destruction of the world began centuries beforehand. A great warrior had been the envy of his people’s hearts, able to take down any and all enemies who stood in his path. They heaped praise upon him, even as blackness grew in their hearts. The warrior had no idea what happened to the people he loved as they no longer greeted him with warm smiles and open arms. During a long battle, they had changed their homes to force him to stoop, as the tallest man anyone had ever seen. One day, he went to the king for whom he fought and begged him to send him away, hoping his absence would cure the townspeople of their strange hatred. The king, who had actually been in love with the warrior, decided to grant his wish, though it would literally kill him to do so.

The warrior went out and fought many battles and wars for his king, with no knowledge of the king’s passing. The queen had been jealous and thus refused to allow the warrior to grieve as he did best, through the violence of warfare. After the warrior conquered the nearby lands in the name of his king, he finally returned home to a town shrouded in the traditional funerary black. The warrior returned to the castle to find the queen sitting with a new king on the throne, all evidence of his king gone save for the respectful black the town still wore. The queen, however, had donned white robes of purity as she stood and yelled for the guards to seize their brother in arms.

Against the wishes of the original king’s son, the warrior was taken as a prisoner for treason against the kingdom. His orders may have been from the original king, but he completed them after his death and therefore went against the queen and new king. His punishment was execution. The night before his execution, the king’s son had snuck in to hand him a letter from the deceased king, which the warrior read to learn of the king’s feelings. His heart first broke before it hardened against the onslaught of the world around him. A change happened within the warrior, reflected by his outward appearance which became demonic.

As the jailors led him out to his death, everyone could finally see the new warrior.

Tall, heavily muscled, sporting a crown of mangled horns. The town became more frightened and started screaming for his immediate death. The warrior had stopped walking however, and no force could get him to move again. His stillness had been truly terrifying before he suddenly turned around and speared the man behind him through the stomach with his horns. Screams rang out as the warrior broke free of his bonds and began a spree of carnage and destruction. His beloved town was no more by the end, homes burnt to the ground and bodies of those old enough to know their wrongs littered the streets. Children were left orphaned by the warrior.

He found he no longer cared, simply wishing for the destruction of the world around him, the world that treated him unfairly and killed his king. His rampage continued until the king’s son found him again. He merely needed to remind the warrior of what his father had loved about him in life, and the warrior ceased his rampage. But he issued a warning to the prince, a warning of the future when none of the royal family remained.

“I will return,” he said. “I will return when you are dead, when your children and their children and their children’s children are dead. And I will destroy the world then. I will burn it to the ground, I will destroy every building, every home, every castle and temple and church. I will kill all who stand in my way and I will leave nothing but nothing in my wake. And there will be no one left on this earth who can stop me as you have today.”

With his parting words still ringing, the warrior walked away, to disappear under the surface until that day would finally come.

However, the story continues beyond those words. Through the centuries and down to the present, to a single Elf warrior. The last of his clan, Lavellan, he had set out from his long time home once his clan had been slaughtered and all the temporary homes destroyed. Through only his fear of predators was he alive, having hidden deep underground when he heard the wolves approaching. Perhaps he should have warned the others, but when he attempted to peek out and saw the grotesque shapes of wolf-men taking down and devouring his people, he ducked back under. A warrior he may have been, but only against the threats of human armies coming after them.

When everything was finally over and partially eaten corpses lay strewn about the camp, he decided to just burn everything and run away. Not even the children had been left alive, though he could not find any of their corpses either. He shuddered to think the wolf-men had preferred eating them and thus left nothing behind. He grabbed his two-handed greatsword and left with only a few provisions, rushing when he saw something like an explosion beyond the trees.

And so ran the hero of the new story, leaving behind everything that had been his life up to that point. So ran the short, lithe elf who would be the only one to truly fight for the return of their once beautiful – though imperfect – world.

So ran Zevwen Lavellan, the last of his clan, living through the final words of a once proud warrior fallen so deeply into vengeance.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is short, but I merely wanted to tell the story of the warrior who began all of this, and introduce Zevwen. Subsequent chapters will be, hopefully, quite a bit longer since this story... will get a bit crazy. I will also better explain what happened ten years ago in the next chapter!
> 
> So, hopefully you all like how this has started and we shall march ever onward!
> 
> Thank you for any support!


End file.
